Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to information technologies, and particularly to error recovery process.
A computer system generally includes various physical and/or virtual components, which cooperate to perform various tasks. Due to the variety of the components and the complexity of the tasks, errors that occur in the computer system are unavoidable. Solutions for error recovery process (ERP) have been provided to deal with the occurrence of error events.